<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Seconds by Avia_Isadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005865">Twenty Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora'>Avia_Isadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasn't seen Sam in months because she's been away as captain of the George Hammond.  She was missing for weeks when communications with the Pegasus Galaxy were cut off.  Now he has twenty seconds.</p><p>This goes in the Stargate Atlantis: Legacy book The Inheritors soon after Jack arrives on Atlantis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            There were some senses, Jack thought, in which it was good to be back in Atlantis.  Ok, not the Wraith, or any of the actual reasons he was here.  But there was one particularly nice reason that had been sitting across a conference table from him all morning, one particularly nice reason in a flightsuit that he hadn't seen in three months except on a viewscreen from millions of lightyears away.  Unfortunately, he couldn't so much as look at her funny, not in front of Woolsey and Caldwell and half the senior staff of Atlantis.  He couldn't even kick her because the table was too wide.  His sole attempt at that had succeeded in kicking Carson Beckett in the ankles, who of course had moved his feet and excused himself for having them. </p><p>            "Twenty seconds," Carter said, as the gaggle of people moved down the hallway.  It might have seemed like a non sequitur to someone less versed in Carter, readily lost amid the general babble, but to him it conveyed vital information.  The transport chambers took twenty seconds to cycle.</p><p>            "…so I'll let you know about that," Sheppard said to Carter.</p><p>            "…as soon as Ladon Radim gets here," Woolsey said to O'Neill.</p><p>            "…on the fourth Tuesday of the month!" Beckett said to Teyla.</p><p>            "…despite all evidence to the contrary," McKay said to Carter.</p><p>            They stepped into the transport, just him and Carter, and turned around, her standing just in front of him and to the left. </p><p>            "And of course we expect him momentarily," Woolsey continued.</p><p>            The doors slid shut on their bright and shining faces.</p><p>            She took one step back and he took one step forward, his arm going around her waist as she turned her head, seeking a target as unerringly as her rail guns.  No words.  One thousand one, one thousand two….  Ten seconds of her warmth, eyes closed against the long fall, hungry and tender at once. </p><p>            One step backwards while she took one step forward, his arm back at his side, eyes front.</p><p>            The transport doors opened. </p><p>            "I was hoping to catch you, Colonel Carter," Dr. Keller said.  "It's important."</p><p>             </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>